Hijos de Irk
by JuanitoSamaASF
Summary: Hace años que Zim y Gaz se apoderaron del Imperio Irken y posteriormente de la tierra, dando paso a la operación ruina inevitable partes 3 y 4, la necesidad de almirantes confiables los llevó a crear (por medio de la clonación) a sus cuatro hijos, que lucharan por expandir un imperio Irken cada vez más grande, esta es la historia del temible linaje ZaGr
1. Hijos de Irk

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Si están en el grupo "Ships of Doom" de Facebook, bienvenidos sean mi primer fanfic publicado, tengo otro en proceso de "Las chicas Suerpoderosas Z" pero aún no lo público, sin embargo me inspiró más por esta historia que tanto él querido escribir, este es un ZaGr ambientado en el imperio Irken durante un evento **__**no canónico **__**llamado Operación Ruina inevitable parte 4, aunque comienza poco antes de esta misma, no se centrará en el ZaGr pero si estará presente, además de respetar los deseos de Johnen solo hasta el punto de decir que sus personajes son asexuales (Vacío legal, asexual no es alguien ajeno al romance si no al sexo) por lo que la clonación me da la idea de esta historia.**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de "Invasor Zim" no me pertecen, estos afectados a Viacóm y Vasquez, solo los cuatro hijos Gek, Lun, Bel y Nía son de mi autoría **_

**Hijos de Irk**

**Irk 5 años después de la Guerra del Tallest **

**Una explosión sacudió la ala exclusiva del centro de clonación Irken, causando terror en los médicos y científicos Irken, humanos y Vorts a cargo del proyecto. Un científico humano con lentes, un par de guantes, una bata de laboratorio que cubría su boca (y su nariz) un peinado apuntando en dirección al lado opuesto de su mirada y un paquete en su espalda meditaba la situación**

-Informe de daños ¿Cómo está el proyecto? ¿Simons? - **Preguntó el doctor Membrana a otro científico humano**

-Me temo que la explosión, aunque solo afectó un ala, se trata de la ubicación del proyecto imperial- **Jadeo -** Es probable que hayamos perdido todos los ejemplos del proyecto- **Acabó de contestar Simons**

**El doctor Membrana se frustró al escucharlo pero un pequeño optimismo aún lo apaciguaba**

-Busquen algún espécimen sobreviviente, nadie contactó con mi hija o mi yerno hasta que separamos la totalidad de las condiciones del ala-

**Un rato después en el puente de mando de "El Imperator" **

-Mis todopoderosos, estamos recibiendo una transmisión de emergencia desde el centro de clonación de Irk- **Advirtió un soldado genérico irken** .

\- Acepta la transmisión- **Un irken en un exo-esqueleto y tabardo rojo con el emblema irken en negro respondió**

**Fue entonces que el doctor Membrana apareció en la pantalla, con los científicos de tres especies corriendo detrás de él **

-Hola hijos, tengo buenas y malas noticias- **Dijo el científico con el mismo aire con los años antes de haber dado una entrevista en la tierra**

Las Malas primero papá- **una hembra humana de unos 16 años con una polera negra de "Vampire Piggy Hunter 5" una falda, medias y botas de combate con púas en las plantillas (Todas negras) además de una GS4 responde al científico en la pantalla mientras flotaba junto a su esposo irken**

**El humano de lentes y bata de laboratorio tuvieron aire antes de hablar** -Resulta que hubo una fuerte explosión en el ala exclusiva

-¡Era donde se incubaban nuestros Smeets! - **Exaltó el todopoderoso al lado de la humana**

**Gaz abrió ambos ojos completamente guardó su GS4 y contuvo a Zim para que no se alterara ** **para así poder hablar con su padre** \- Calmate Zim, si te altera no podremos hacer mucho- **Volteando hacia la pantalla-** ¿Están bien nuestros clones?

-Me temo que de los siete que faltaban solo sobrevivió uno- **Jadeo-** pero eso no es lo peor-

**Zim se volvió a alterar y dijo** -¡¿Qué podría ser peor que la pérdida del sesenta por ciento de mi ... - **Se detiene cuando ve a Gaz irritada, lo cual se asusta pero ve la urgente necesidad de calmarse-** Digo, nuestra descendencia ? -

**El hombre los miró erguido y dijo** \- Me temo que la explosión alteró su desarrollo, su tanque resultó dañado y sus signos vitales detectaron su reflejo natural es salir pronto, si no la sacamos ahora, ¡morirá! - **Resaltó el científico, tendrá la serenidad**

**Gaz miró ligeramente hacia otro lado, pero sabía que no podía lamentarse por esas seis pequeñas vidas que ya no tenía recuperadas, aún quedaba una (Sabía que era una niña) de que preocuparse y si no reaccionaba podría perderse importantes datos de la recuperación de su último Smeet, y todo por preocuparse por muertos que no volverían**

-Sácala partiremos a Irk ahora mismo- **Respondió la pelimorada**

-¡Capitán !, contacte a los almirantes Gek, Lun y Bel, Díganles que nos reuniremos en Irk- **Cambiando de dirección al hombre en el** monitor- Doctor, asegúrate de que lleguemos a verla antes de que despierte

**El hombre de ciencia se irguió-** Hare lo que **pueda ayudar** con la ayuda de "¡Ciencia!" por eso es que soy un hombre de "¡Ciencia!" - **Se detuvo-** Y ya te dije que me llames papá- **Dijo irritado**

-Siii no, sigo sin estar cómodo con esa idea- **Dijo el alien solo para ver la frustración de su suegro**

**La transmisión fue cortada y la inmensa puso rumbo a irk, Gaz miró a su esposo y dijo**

-¿Qué te dije? Piensas mejor cuando te calmas

-Espero llegar a verla antes de que nazca- **Zim ** **Se detuvo para preguntar-** ¡Verla! ¿Cómo sabías que es hembra?

-¡Arshh!, - **Resopló Gaz** \- Papá dijo si no "La" sacamos ¡Presta atención alguna vez Zim- **Exclamó Gaz**

**Mientras tanto, en Irk donde todos corrían para extraer la última Smeet imperial de su tanque. Cuando este fue roto, se le instaló su paquete y animó con electrochoques, lo primero que escuchó fueron pasos los que no sabía de quién o qué sabía ser, cuando despertó, lo ** **primero que vió fue un ser extraño (No Sabe que es un humano ) Siendo recibida por otro extraño ser (esta vez de piel verde, ojos rojos, ropas oscuras y un sombrero negro) que extedió su mano de tres dedos hacia ella**

-Bienvenida a la vida, princesa, bienvenida a la familia

_**Bueno, este capítulo llega a su fin, espero que les guste, si no, las críticas son bienvenidas, si les parece demasiado corto o largo háganmelo saber, también me gustarían las críticas sobre mi calidad literaria es el primer fic que público, no así el primer texto que escribo.**_


	2. Última hija

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**La última Hija **

"**El Imperator" Rumbo a irk:**

-¡Mis Todopoderosos, acabamos de conectar con "El Titán" y "El Victoria"!- **Anunció un oficial Irken.**

**Zim puso una expresión extrañada y preguntó -**¿Y la Inmensa?, también debería estar conectada-

-Contactamos con la computadora de la Inmensa, pero el almirante Gek no está abordo-**Respondió el capitán**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Donde está mi monstruoso hijo!- **Exclamó el alien**

-¿En qué planeta está anclado?-**Preguntó Gaz, para distraer la atención de su irritado esposo alienígena**

-En Irk, el almirante está estacionado en la órbita del planeta-** Respondió uno de los oficiales**

**Zim y su todopoderosa pelimorada se miraron **-Así que él ya está allí, bueno-**Dijo** **Zim, ** **Cambiando de dirección a las computadoras** –Habran la transmisión con "Él Titán" y "Él Victoria"-

**La pantalla del puente de mando se dividió en dos, mostrando a dos hibridos (Macho y hembra) de alta estatura con ojos rojos y cabello purpura sobre las antenas, uno con un tabardo rojo y acompañado por una pelota alce flotante, la otra tenía tabardo púrpura y estaba acompañada por un pequeño robot de ojos celestes**. **Ambos se encuadraron ante sus padres**

-¡Padre!- ¿Llamabas?-** Dijeron los gemelos con aterradoramente perfecta sincronía **

-Eso nunca dejó de aterrarme- **Dijo el todo-poderoso con una mirada de extrañeza**

**El mega-crucero "Imperatore" se estacionó en Irk después de unos minutos, mientras en la órbita se estacionaba "El Titan" junto a la "Inmensa". Los todopoderosos y uno de los más altos corrieron junto con su escolta a los laboratorios de clonación, donde el doctor Membrana salía del ala de investigación médica**

-¡Aquí está la familia!- **dijo graciosamente el Doctor**

-¡Membrana! ¿Has visto a Gek?- **Preguntó el Todopoderoso Zim**

-Hablando del rey de Roma, está adentro- **Respondió el Doctor Membrana**

-¿Rey de Roma?- **Preguntó Zim.**

**La pelimorada a su lado puso los ojos en blanco y dijo **–Zim, es una forma de decir el susodicho-

¡Oh!- **Acabó de decir el todopoderoso **

-¿La Bebé está bién?-** Preguntó Gaz a su padre**

-Sí, aunque tal vez quieran saber un par de cosas antes de verla- **Dijo el Doctor Membrana **

\- ¿Cómo qué?- **Preguntó el Irken intrigado por lo que podía ser**

**Gaz había ignorado las dudas de su compñero de vida y se acercó a la puerta sin que él ni su padre se dieran cuenta cuando vio a un cazador de cerdos vampiro con la mano extendida recibiendo la de una pequeña irken de cabello morado, que no medía ni la mitad del tamaño del irken con la capa y sombrero**

-Es hermosa - **Dijo en voz baja una muy** ** sorprendida Gaz mientras su hijo mayor y su hija más pequeña le devolvían la mirada**

\- ¿Quieres tomar su mano?- **Preguntó el cazador**

**Gaz se dio la vuelta para que no vieran su ligera sonrisa, luego regresó a su expresión amarga y se volvió a su hijo mayor**

-¿Qué hacías aquí?, ¿Por qué llegaste primero?- **Preguntó la pelimorada**

-Vine a hablar con el abuelo, cuando ocurrió la explosión él me contó la situación. Sabía lo aterrador que puede ser no ver a nadie al nacer, por eso llegué para recibirla. **Respondió el almirante**

**Gaz vió como la pequeña no dejaba de apretar su mano**-¿Fuiste el primero al que vió?-

-Creo que primero vio al abuelo, luego me presenté yo-**Dicho esto,** **el cazador se dio la vuelta a la niña- **¿Quieres acercarte a mamá?

-¿Mamá?-**La pequeña Irken miró a la mujer pelimorada, igual al primer ser que vio, pero su mirada amarga la asustó y se ocultó detrás de su hermano**

-Ya veo, a eso se refería Membrana, está defectuosa- **La voz de Zim sono de la nada ya que nadie lo había notado entrar**

**Gaz puso los ojos en blanco y contestó**-Tú hablando de defectuosos –**Burlonamente**-¿O no recuerdas a ese pequeño irken cuyo defecto eran sus sentimentos?

**Este último comentario irritó a Zim , quien trató de desviar el tema **–Gek, Ya que te llevas tan bién con ella, ¿Por qué no la llevas a que se vista?

Bien- **Afirmó Gek, quien antes de salir de la habitación, se preguntó- **¿Y Lun?

_**Bueno, hemos llegado al final del capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, si no, las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, buenas noches **_


	3. Aires de Rebelión

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**Aires de Rebelión**

**Centro de clonación de Irk**

**Estaban seis de los ahora siete miembros de la familia imperial reunidos en el ala de investigación médica, Gek estaba a punto de irse con su hermana menor tomándole la mano derecha cuando preguntó **-¿Y Lun?- **Preguntó por su hermano el almirante**

—Sublevación en la Tierra, vendrá después de haberse "encargado" del "asunto" — **Respondió la almirante Bell, señalando gestualmente el hecho de que no puede ser directo frente al Doctor Membrana, quien no estaba prestando mucha atención, justo después de esto llega Simons**

—¡Doctor Membrana! ¡El experimento Globb 2685 está mostrando resultados curiosos! — **Dijo el Profesor **

—¡Oh, si me disculpan, iré a ver los resultados! — **Dijo yéndose apresuradamente y emocionado el científico seguido por Simmons**

**El Cazador se sintió alertado **— ¡Rayos! ¿La tierra? ¿Estás segura? —**Dijo sin soltar la mano de la pequeña Irken, que parecía mantenerse más tranquila mientras la sujetaba**

—Sí, quiere acabar con la resistencia de "Los ojos hinchados" — **Respondió la hembra Irken **

—¡No podría haber sido en peor momento! — **Exclamó Gek, alertando a todos los que le rodeaban**

—¿A qué vas con eso? ¿Qué hace peor una rebelión de lo que ya es? — **Preguntó Zim**

**El joven almirante dio un resoplido antes de responder**— Los viejos esbirros sobrevivientes de Resisty,se están reuniendo en diferentes lugares del imperio, temo que si no los cazamos rápido, podríamos tener una guerra civil entre manos

—No veo por qué te preocupa una guerra contra un grupo tan débil— **Dijo el Todopoderoso **

**Gaz intervino rápidamente**— Creo que se refiere a que si la rebelión de la tierra continúa mientras se forman células rebeldes, podrían ser noticias que se extiendan por el imperio, lo que significaría— ¡Más rebeliones! — **Interrumpió Bel**

Aún con nuestra creación, el inicio de la operación Ruina inevitable parte 4 podría verse afectado— **Acabó el cazador **

**Zim se frotó la barbilla con sus dos dedos mientras decía lo que pensaba**— MM, tal vez sea mejor que yo mismo vaya y acabe la rebelión

—No creo que sea buena idea— **Respondió Gek** — Si el mismísimo todopoderoso apareciera, podría dar la impresión de que temes a los posibles focos de sublevación en la tierra, eso tal vez avivaría más las llamas de la Rebelión

—En ese caso sería mejor que fueras tú Gek, eres el mejor cazador y General de campo del Imperio, podrías acabarlo rápidamente para luego destruir a Resisty— **Sugirió Gaz**

—Bueno, yo me encargo, pero ¿podrías hacerte cargó de mis sectores, madre? Aunque no lleve mi flota, es necesario mantener el orden, mis fuerzas se llevaron la peor parte en Meekrob— **Dijo el Almirante a su peli morada Madre**

— ¡No te preocupes Gekline! — **Interrumpió Zim**—¡El Todopoderoso Zim se encargará en persona, así tenga que destruir Meekrob y cualquier otro planeta que ose desobedecer a su gobernador, el hijo del todopoderoso Zim!

**Gaz puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a su hijo y le dijo en voz baja**—No lo escuches, yo me encargo de que lo tuyo esté entero a tu regreso— **Y mirando a la recién nacida dijo **—Y llévatela después de vestirla, para que aprenda un poco de represión—

**La pequeña se asustó por el tono enojón de su madre, justo ahí, Bel se dio cuenta de algo**

— ¡Un momento! ¿Cuál será su nombre? — **Preguntó la almirante mientras miraba a la Smeet**

**Gaz no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña sin imaginársela con orejas de gato, cola y vestida de Maid, ni siquiera notó que se le escapó levemente un sonido **—"Nyá"— **En voz muy baja, cuando se dio cuenta, rogó que nadie la haya escuchado, pero para su desgracia esto llamó la atención de Zim**

—Nía, me gusta— **Dijo el** **"Todopoderoso" haciendo sonrojar levemente a su compañera de vida por haber sido descubierta **—Bueno, viste a Nía y enséñale lo necesario sobre orden público, tal vez adquiera habilidades básicas de represión si lo observa en terreno— **Concluyó Zim**

—Bien, vamos— **Dijo el cazador, llevándose a Nía con él**

**Mientras tanto en el puente de mando de "El Victoria" **

**Un Irken Macho** **de pelo morado acompañado de una pequeña esfera con forma de alce revisaba un prototipo de rifle con periscopio automático incorporado**

—¿Nyaaaa? — **Chilló la pequeña esfera**

—Así es Mini alce, una vez hayamos repartido estas bellezas a los francotiradores, liberaremos las calles de la tierra de todos esos disidentes— **Dijo el joven híbrido**

— ¡Almirante, transmisión entrante del Alguacil orbital 5-9-2— **Dijo el capitán **

—Acéptala, espero que sea urgente— **Respondió el almirante Lun**

**La pantalla del puente se iluminó mostrando la cara de un exaltado soldado irken en un crucero Voot **

— ¡Gobernador, están derribando a toda la guardia de órbita, no sé de dónde habrán sacado tecnología antiaérea que pudiera penetrar el blindaje Vortiano ¡AAARG!— **Justo ahí se ve una explosión en la pantalla y la transmisión se corta dejando un irken peli morado expectante junto a mini alce**

—¡Nyaaaaa! — **Chilló exclamativamente mini alce**

—Así es mini alce, ¡Dulce madre de Irk! —**Acabó** **Lun**

**Bueno, eso es todo por eta noche, perdón por la espera, pero trataré de ser constante, espero que los capítulos no les parezcan demasiado cortos, pero trato de que no sean tan aburridores, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo**

**Agradecimientos:**

**eltioRob95eltioRob95**: **Muchas Gracias, trataré de cumplir tus expectativas **

**Yoari Dank: Muchas Gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, me encantan las críticas bien hechas y planteadas **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews**


	4. El Uniforme

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**El uniforme**

**Centro de clonación de irk (Pasillos) **

**Gek llevaba a Nía de la mano por los pasillos del centro de clonación de Irk, iban escoltados por dos guardias imperiales mientras que la pequeña aún se preguntaba por qué su hermano le seguía sujetando la mano, sin embargo esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho le gustaba, podía sentir la seguridad que había perdido al ver la expresión amarga de su madre **

— ¿A dónde vamos? — **Preguntó la recién nacida **

— Así que hablas, vamos al ala de asignación, debemos buscarte ropa adecuada — **Respondió el almirante, de manera bastante tranquilizadora**

— ¿Asignación? ¿Van a darme alguna misión? — **Preguntó la pequeña irken**

—Tu misión, al igual que las de nosotros ya está asignada, la verdad solo necesitamos entregarte tu vestimenta — **Respondió de nuevo Gek, unos segundos después llegaron al ala de asignación, donde fueron recibidos por el Doctor Membrana y un grupo de científicos junto a la máquina vestidora**

— Bueno, hemos desarrollado una serie de opciones basadas en los diseño de liderazgo— **Dijo el hombre de ciencia**

— Bueno abuelo ¿Cuáles son las opciones? — **Preguntó el joven almirante**

**El Doctor Membrana dio una señal a los científicos y estos activaron la máquina vestidora, que mostró una serie de opciones de vestimenta, estas mostraban diseños variados como un tabardo como los que usaban Zim; Lun y Bel, un atuendo de oficial irken de color morado, un conjunto muy similar al de Gaz y varios otros que iban siendo descartados por Gek, hasta que la pequeña se fijó en un traje simple, una clase de vestido rojo de rayas negras, con una especie de medias, zapatos y larguísimos guantes, todos de color negro**

— ¿Y ese? ¿Qué clase de traje es? — **Preguntó Nía**

**El cazador miró el conjunto al que se refería su hermana pequeña, para luego mirar al Doctor Membrana**

— Es un uniforme de Invasor estándar¿Qué hace entre los trajes de liderazgo? — **Preguntó Gek al hombre de ciencia**

— Pudo haberse confundido cuando revisaba las nuevas actualizaciones en el traje de Invasor, pasemos al siguiente— **Trató de seguir el Científico humano**

— ¡No!, me gusta ese — **Interrumpió Nía**

**El doctor y el cazador la miraron extrañados**

— ¿Segura? Lo usan miles de soldados de élite e invasores, no corresponde a una almirante de flota— **Preguntó el Almirante**

— Es como el que usaba papá en la "Operación Ruina Inevitable partes 1 y 2", me encanta— **Dijo la pequeña Irken**

—Espera ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? literalmente acabas de nacer — **Interrogó el cazador**

— Es su habilidad especial, cargamos su Pack con la historia del imperio Irken, especialmente sobre Zim— **Respondió Membrana **

— Es increíble pensar como pudo cumplir el solo y exitosamente la operación "Ruina inevitable parte 1" y terminó lo suficientemente rápido para iniciar inmediatamente la operación "Ruina inevitable parte 2"— **Dijo Nía**

**La última afirmación hizo que Gek se extrañara, pero se acordó que su padre alteró casi toda la historia a su favor, lo que podía ser una desventaja para su habilidad. Después de esto los dos se despidieron de su abuelo y partieron a "La Inmensa" para poder ir a la Tierra **

**Ya en la cubierta de "La Inmensa" **

— ¡Capitán, fijen curso a "La Tierra"! — **Ordenó el joven almirante, orden que se cumplió de inmediato**

**Nía miró a su hermano mayor**

— Entonces ¿Ésta es "La inmensa"? — **Preguntó la pequeña híbrida, mirando a su alrededor**

— Efectivamente— **Respondió el Joven Almirante **— Es "La Inmensa", la nave Capital más grande y poderosa del Imperio durante el mandato de "Los Todopoderosos más altos", actualmente solo superada en tamaño por "El Imperatore", de esta se deriva toda la línea de cruceros de batalla de "Clase Inmensa" creados por nuestro hermano "El Almirante Lun" como línea de fabricación en masa.

— ¡Genial! — **Dijo Nía llena de asombro, para luego fijarse en la pantalla y en su destino "La Tierra" haciéndola recordar la aterradora cara de su madre **—¿"La Tierra" es el mundo natal de la Emperatriz? —**Preguntó con algo de inseguridad en su tono**

**Gek notó lo reacia de su hermana pequeña a hablar de "Gaz" como su madre, así que trató de hacerla entrar en confianza **—Si, es su planeta, pero ella preferirá que la llames mamá

—No la noté muy contenta de conocerme— **Contesto la recién nacida**

— Ella no carece de sentimientos, solo no los demuestra de la misma forma que los demás— **Aseguró Gek, ganándose una mirada confundida de la pequeña Irken**

**Mientras tanto, en la cubierta de "El Victoria" la alarma suena con intensidad mientras los soldados y oficiales Irken flotan entre los controles, en la pantalla se ve una flotilla atacando el crucero, el almirante "Lun" y Mini Alce tratan de mantener el control de la situación**

— ¡Almirante, se acerca un crucero de batalla! — **Advierte el capitán de la nave**

— ¿Serán refuerzos? — **Pregunta el Hibrido pelimorado**

— ¡No cuentes con ello! — **Respondió una voz a través de la pantalla, ganándose una mirada de ira del almirante**

— ¡Nyaaaaaa! — **Dijo el pequeño alce**

— Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos— **Dijo "Dib" el caudillo de la resistencia de "La Tierra" sentado de manera estoica en el asiento de Capitan del crucero Vortiano**

**Bueno, este capítulo termina dejándonos dos arcos más para seguir la historia, no sé si contar sobre el principio de la vida de Gek aún pero creo que en su conversación con Nía ya habría pie para hacerlo, pero esto retrasaría el arco de represión de la tierra, mmm, de todas formas la historia tiene para mucho tiempo, pues es mucho más lo que quiero contar**

**Perdón por la demora, pero no me gusta terminar un capítulo con menos de novecientas palabras y he estado ocupado, trataré de agarrar un buen ritmo **

**Muchas gracias por sus críticas, espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando **


	5. La batalla de Kuiper

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**La Batalla de Kuiper**

**Puente de mando de "La Inmensa"**

**Gek y Nía siguieron hablando sobre su aterradora madre cuando fueron interrumpidos por el capitán**

— ¡Almirante! Estamos recibiendo una transmisión de emergencia de "El Victoria" —**Dijo el Irken uniformado**

**Gek apartó la vista de su hermana y ordenó** — ¡Abran conexión e informa a la navicomputadora que suba la potencia a los motores! —

**En ese momento se encendió la pantalla, mostrando al almirante Lun y mini alce, mirando con esperanza la aparición del cazador**

—**¡** Lun, informe de situación! — **Dijo Gek**

**Lun se apresuró en mirar la segunda pantalla estratégica (Modificación con la que solo contaban "El Titán" y "El Victoria")**

— Apareció de la nada una flotilla furtiva de ataque, antes de ser reforzada por una hasta ahora desconocida flota rebelde, perdió 2500 naves de caza y 27 cruceros de batalla de mi escolta, la mayor parte de mi flota está aún estacionada en "La Tierra ", sin poder despegar por una serie de atentados, en resumen, todas mis fuerzas están en tierra, y lo peor es ... —**Respondió el híbrido, antes de ser interrumpido**

— ¡Nyaaaaaaa! —**Dijo el pequeño alce junto a él**

— ¿Dib? — **Dijo Nía antes de notar lo enojado que estaba su hermano junto a ella**

**Gek cierra los puños** —¡EEEEse maldito cabezón cuatro ojos, creí que ya lo había matado! — **Grita el joven almirante con cantidades insanas de ira, mientras sus brazos se extienden fuertemente hacia ambos lados mientras miraba con ira hacia arriba**

**Puente de mando de "El Libertador"**

**Dib estaba en su asiento de comandante de su nave Vortiana, tenía el aspecto de un hombre de cuarenta años, comenzó a rotar sobre su silla antes de dirigirse a su capitán cónico **

— ¡Shloonktapooxis, comunícame con "El Lard Nar"! —**Ordenó el comandante**

— ¡Sí mi comandante! — **Respondió entonces el ser cónico, la pantalla de comunicaciones se encendió apareciendo una sombra imagen en la pantalla**

—Comandante Palomilla, informe de misión— **Ordenó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la pantalla**

— Mi almirante, estamos por neutralizar la escolta del almirante Lun, su flota no puede salir de la tierra, y sin una cabeza, rápidamente dispersados y aniquilados por las fuerzas del general trasero pálido— **Respondió el Líder de la rebelión de "Los Ojos Hinchados "**

— Perfecto, manténganos al tanto de su éxito, luego espere instrucciones, "Libertad por sobre todo" —**Dijo la sombra antes de desparecer**

— ¡"Libertad por sobre todo"! — **Respondió el Comandante**

— ¡Vamos a Venceeeer! — **Dados Shloonktapooxis lleno de energía, siendo seguido por toda la tripulación, incorporada por terrícolas y miembros de Resisti**

**Mientras tanto en Irk, Gaz y Zim hablaban con el doctor Membrana y el profesor Simmons**

—Despídete Simmons, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— **Dijo a su colega el prominente hombre de ciencia**

**Zim y Gaz siguieron hablando en los pasillos rumbo al teletransportador al "Imperatore"**

— Sin esos Smeets la "Operación Ruina Inevitable Parte 4" podría ser un problema— **Divagó el todopoderoso**

**Gaz siguió con la mirada hacia el frente, y aunque sentía lamentaciones que nunca admitiría, reestructuró la situación antes de responder**— Debes recordar que nuestros hijos son la peor pesadilla de todo ejército y resistencia, especialmente Gek—

**Zim miró a Gaz con extrañeza **—Se ve que tienes mucha confianza en Gekline—

— Da gracias que está de nuestro lado— **Respondió la pelimorada, antes de iniciar una explicación que se complementaba con la situación que ocurría en ese momento en la órbita de "La Tierra"** —Es una bestia de la estrategia, capaz de enviar al mismísimo Diablo a una dimensión de pesadilla interminable— **Esto mientras el cazador daba una aterradora sonrisa que sembraba el terror en su propia tripulación, mientras Nía lo miraba con impresión**—Otros nublan su juicio cuando se enojan, los convierte en blancos más fáciles, pero él no, él piensa con más claridad cuando se enoja, sus instintos se equilibran mejor con su inteligencia— **Gek ordena que se envíen los códigos encriptados directo a la "Irk Pad"** **de Lun, códigos que solo entendían los tres almirantes **—No diría que es la muerte, Gek lo redefine completamente, es aquello a lo que esta más anhela— **Los treinta y tres cruceros de batalla restantes de "Lun" se desplazan hacia el cinturón de Kuiper, siendo perseguidos por la flota rebelde **— Es el cazador perfecto , está en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, primero atraerá a su presa— **"El Libertador"** **tiene a "El Victoria" en la mira **

**Dib ordena **—Disparen el Nobunaga—

**El cañon empieza a cargar mientras Gaz sigue con su explicación**—Le hace creer a la presa que es ella la que acecha — **Dib tiene una expresión de triunfo mientras espera ansiosamente el disparo **

5—**Dice la computadora**

4

3

2

1

Acción— **El cañón deja salir la energía, mientras Dib extiende una sonrisa y Lun cierra los ojos**

— Luego sacrifica un pedazo propio, solo para que vea como se desmoróna —**Las sesenta naves capitales de Gek salen del hiperespacio, quedando una de ellas entre "El Victoria" y "El Libertador" siendo la intrusa destruida en el acto por el cañon "Nobunaga"** — Y ataca directo a su objetivo, matándolo de manera fulminante—

**Gek ordena **— ¡Disparen el cañón planetario! —**Orden que se cumplió de inmediato, "La inmensa dispara con casi nada de esfuerzo y en poco tiempo**

—¡Abandonen la nave! —**Grita Dib, saliendo en el acto disparadas todas las capsulas de escape y naves caza rumbo a la tierra, algunas sin lograr escapar del rango del cañón de la Joya de la Armada Irken**

**En ese momento, Splenk sale del baño de "El libertador" **—¡Uhg!, no vuelvo a comer mooeshlinky en Shloogorgs ¡Eh, donde están todos!— **Ni se percata cuando la nave estalla junto a todas las que no lograron escapar del rango explosivo**

**Todo ello con el final de la explicación de Gaz **—Y aunque se salven de su casería, solo serán pedazos de carne de una presa ya asesinada, el resto es solo destripamiento y satisfacer su hambre—

**En la nave de escape de Dib, Schloonktapooxis preguntó **—Los teníamos ahí mismo ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡La muerte nos persigue! —

—No— **Interrumpe Dib Sombriamente **—Es algo mucho peor

**Puente de mando de "La Inmensa"**

**Nía miraba aún al cazador, quien estaba en una posisión en la que se iba relajando de a poco, pero a diferencia del resto de la tripulación, a ella le maravilló el estado de cólera y sadismo del cazador, podría decirse que era extraño pero a ella le atraía, no solo el Irken sonriente que la recibió, si nó que el estratega colérico era también una maravilla para ella, era aquello que más deseaba conocer, sabía datos históricos de él, de su historia en la guerra, la cacería de rebeldes, he incluso del asesinato de Lard Nar y sus conflictos con Dib, pero nunca pensó que verlo de cerca sería tan fascinante**

—Bueno ¡Capitán, contácteme con la cubierta de "El Victoria"!— **Ordenó el joven Almirante**

**La pantalla se enciende, apareciendo Lun y Mini Alce**

\- ¿Quieres Ayuda con la Tierra? - **Pregunta el cazador, un poco más relajado**

**Creo que eso será todo por hoy, no creo tener muchos comentarios, subiré otros dos dibujos en vez de uno, por el tiempo que me hará hacer esto (perdón por eso), algunos tal vez me odien por no haberle dado tiempo a Splenk y haberlo matado, cualquier amenaza de muerte, por favor a mi correo -09 , buenas noches y espero que les guste**

**Esta historia continuará ...**

**Pd: Al Subirlo algunos Guiones se intercambian por guiones -, he tenido que cambiarlos manualmente y no quiero pelear con esta maquina denuevo, si me entienden**


	6. Dramas de resistencia, amos del universo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**Dramas de resistencia, amos del universo**

**Las naves caza y cápsulas de escape de la rebelión escapaban rápidamente del cinturón de Kuiper a través de los restos de Plutón, que había sido alcanzado y destrozado por el cañón planetario de "La Inmensa", mientras la voz de Gaz resuena como un eco del pasado, inaudible para los que iban en los vehículos de salvamento **—Y aunque se salven de su cacería, solo serán pedazos de carne de una presa ya asesinada, el resto es solo destripamiento para satisfacer su hambre—

**Dib miraba hacia "La Tierra" con una expresión apagada, pensando en lo que se avecinaba, incluso llegando a preguntarse si valdría la pena volver, ya no tenía flota y conocía a Gek lo suficiente como para saber que sería imposible derrotarlo en el campo de batalla, la oportunidad de vencerlo habría sido en el espacio, en tierra sería invencible, no, en tierra sería la mismísima muerte en su propio patio de juegos, eso no sería una batalla ¡Sería una carnicería!**

— ¡Shloonktapooxis, comunícame con "El Lard Nar"!— **Ordenó el caudillo rebelde, pensando con una expresión bastante seria que cara pondría la Almirante al ver que había fallado, especialmente por requerirla en un momento tan crucial para la rebelión como ese **— Bueno, veamos cómo termina— **Pensó para sus adentros**

**La pantalla se encendió, mostrando solo una sombra con ojos morados, que solo parecía estar buscando con la mirada en la pantalla **— ¡Comandante Palomilla! ¿Dónde está su nave? ¡Yo esperaba verlo con el Pack del almirante Lun sobre una bandeja de plata! ¡¿Qué Pasó?! —

**Dib dio un respiro antes de hablar **—Una emboscada, habíamos acorralado al "Victoria" en el cinturón de Kuiper, le íbamos a disparar con el "Nobunaga", cuando "La Inmensa" salió del hiperespacio y nos disparó el cañón planetario, destruyendo casi todas las naves capitales, "El Libertador" y a Plutón en el proceso, solo nos quedaron unas quinientas naves caza y siete cruceros de Batalla que tuvimos que abandonar para poder huir de ambas escoltas—

**Matizando **—Comandante palomilla, llevamos dos años galácticos estándar preparando la liberación de "La Tierra", ¡traigo toda mi flota para preparar la operación "Overzoom"! ¡Y por su incompetencia todo se fue a la basura!— **Cuando acabó de gritar, la almirante recuperó la serenidad **—Bueno, por ahora tendremos que reagruparnos, saque al General trasero pálido de "La Tierra", diríjanse a "Ploor 2" y vengan hacia acá—

—Con todo respeto Almirante ¿Dejar "La Tierra" A merced del "Imperio Irken"? además, dudo que podamos sacar a las tropas del general trasero pálido a tiempo— **Respondió el comandante **

**La almirante suspiró antes de especificar su orden**— ¡Entonces saque solo al general! —

—Pero, no creo que el General quiera irse sin sus tropas— **Respondió Dib**

— ¡Si se niega, déjelo ahí, no hay lugar en la lucha para los suicidas!—**Ordenó la almirante**

— ¡Pero almirante! — **Replicó Dib**

— Recuerde comandante, que no está en posición de replicar, de hecho ¡Todo esto es su culpa, así que tome a trasero pálido y tráigalo aquí, o lo mando a ejecutar por insubordinación y fin de la transmisión !—

**La pantalla se apagó, dejando a un enojadísimo Comandante Dib en un estado de impavidez a causa del cólera que lo aquejaba**

— ¿Comandante? ¡Comandante!... — **El capitán llamó la atención de su Comandante, logrando que este le prestara atención **—Esperamos órdenes, Comandante— **Acabó Shloonktapooxis**

**Dib salió de su encerrado estado mental antes de dar la orden **— Ingresen coordenadas a "La Tierra" y avisen al general trasero pálido que nos dirigimos, díganle que prepare a todas las tropas que pueda para salir del planeta—

**Puente de Mando de "La Inmensa"**

**Nía y Gek seguían en conferencia con su hermano Lun, quien miraba a la pequeña híbrida con su mirada analítica**

—Así que ¿Ella es uno de los últimos siete smeets? — **Preguntó el almirante científico a su hermano el cazador**

—Ella— **Gek la miró antes de volver la mirada a Lun para aclarar todo **— Es la última, hubo una explosión en el ala exclusiva, solo ella sobrevivió—

**El joven científico la miró con detenimiento antes de preguntar **— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —

**La pequeña irken dudó antes de responder **—Ni… Nía, almirante—

—Somos hermanos pequeña Nía, llámame Lun— **Contestó el almirante, antes de sonreírle a su hermana**

**La pequeña devolvió la sonrisa**

— ¿Cuál es la situación de "La Tierra"?—**Preguntó el cazador**

— Mis tropas protegen los dos mil quinientos cruceros estacionados por todo el planeta, los protegen más de noventa millones de soldados robóticos sir junto con veinticinco millones de soldados y oficiales orgánicos, cinco millones de tanques, siete millones de naves caza, veinticinco mil quinientos mega arruinadores, además de dos millones de fuerzas especiales y quinientos mil comandos con sus respectivas unidades sir— **Respondió Lun**

**Gek dio de nuevo su macabra sonrisa, ganándose una vez más los escalofríos de toda la tripulación presente, junto con la admiración de su pequeña hermana**

**Dib estaba por aterrizar en el cuartel principal de la resistencia de "La Tierra" en "África Central" donde afuera de la base se veía un panorama similar al del resto del planeta, en todo el cielo naves caza irken y rebeldes destruyéndose entre sí, anticuados aviones a reacción combatiendo contra cruceros Voot modelo Vort 5.2, en tierra soldados de infantería mecánicos y oficiales orgánicos irken acompañados por tanques y uno que otro mega-arruinador luchando contra rebeldes multi especies; tanques americanos y rusos; lanzamisiles y robots anticuados. La escena era escandalosa, sangrienta y por no más decir, aterradora. La compuerta de la base se abrió, mostrando al general trasero pálido que junto con unos mil novecientos soldados de guardia y oficiales esperaban al comandante Dib en la plataforma de aterrizaje, este último se bajó de la nave con una expresión derrotista, seguido por su cónico capitán**

**Trasero pálido se acercó al comandante y le puso su mano en el hombro, para mostrarle que comprendía la situación y que aún tenía su respeto **—Comandante Palomilla, esperamos sus órdenes— **Dijo esto último guiñando su ojo**

**Dib comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir, al diablo con las órdenes de la almirante, ellos lo seguirían al infierno mismo si eso sacaba a los irken de "La Tierra", más si les daba la posibilidad de obtener el trofeo más anhelado, el pack de un almirante clon, sin embargo, había algo que todavía no lo dejaba dar esa orden, recordar la cara de la muerte misma, de la cual solo él podía presumir haberla visto de frente y vivido para contarlo, la cara del cazador cuando está frente a su presa, pensaba en Gek, la pesadilla andante, la encarnación del terror mismo, para Dib, Gek no era solo algo aterrador, era su mayor miedo personificado y lo que él pensaba, el verdadero rostro de la muerte, pero aquel gesto de trasero pálido, aquella expresión de compañerismo le mostraba que no tendría que enfrentarlo solo, que tenía a sus soldados, sus oficiales, sus amigos, todos estaban luchando por él alrededor del mundo, y ahora, era su momento, su momento de salir, su momento de actuar, su momento de luchar, luchar contra el más grande general irken, contra el cazador, luchar contra "La Muerte", así que tomó aire antes de decir **—¡Libertad por sobre todo! —

**Siendo respondido por todos los presentes **—¡Libertad por sobre todo!—

**Y este es, yo creo el penúltimo capítulo del arco de represión de "La Tierra", espero muy pronto subir el siguiente, pero necesito pensar como describir la batalla, la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante pensado para el próximo capítulo, pero decir más sería spoiler, yo creo que por esta vez no subiré dibujo al álbum de Ships of Doom, pero bueno, podría cambiar de opinión, la vez pasada no pude publicar mi correo, pero eta vez se me ocurrió como hacerlo**

** -09 hotmail .com**


	7. ¿Eres la muerte? Peor, soy el cazador

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**¿Eres "La muerte"? Peor, soy "El Cazador"**

"en tierra sería la mismísima muerte en su propio patio de juegos, eso no sería una batalla ¡Sería una carnicería!" **Hijos de Irk capítulo 6**— "**Dramas de Resistencia **\- **Los amos del Universo"**

**La batalla estaba en un enorme punto muerto, aunque las Fuerzas Irken contaban con casi ciento treinta millones de efectivos, eran superados 15 a 1, ya que las fuerzas rebeldes contaban con casi dos mil millones, la batalla solo era pareja debido a los avances militares del imperio, mientras tanto, en África Central, el comandante Dib y el general Trasero Pálido supervisaban su misión desde un monitor gigante, mientras ellos estaban en un enorme salón similar a un gimnasio, que permitía la movilidad de sus gestores y fluidez a la hora de moverse a informarlos, además de pasillos suspendidos que permitían transito elevado para no tener que bajar para cambiar de salón entre segundos pisos, los cuales estaban llenos de soldados. Sus fuerzas aunque superiores en números, no lograban predominar en el campo de batalla, estaban en un punto muerto del cual parecería imposible salir, hasta que una llamada se llevó la atención de ambos líderes**

—¿El almirante Gek, estás seguro? — **Decía un estupefacto oficial de la rebelión, antes de darse vuelta hacia Dip**— ¡Comandante, nos informan que el Almirante Gek ha sido capturado!

**De inmediato la cara de sorpresa de Dip se hizo notar, junto con nueva y emocionada actitud del general Trasero Pálido**

— ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Es la muerte de lo que hablamos— **Pensó el comandante, sabía que superaban en gran número al enemigo, pero no podía creer lo rápido que lo habían logrado, incluso llegó a pensar que en el mejor de los casos podrían sembrar caos sobre los Irken antes de huir, era una oportunidad invaluable, así que no la podían dejar pasar, aunque eso no significaba no tomar precauciones **— ¡Retirenle el Packy manténganlo a quince metros de él! ¡Lo quiero aquí ahora! —**Ordenó antes de cambiar la mirada a sus oficiales de comunicaciones **—Contacten con "El Imperatore" una vez que esté aquí—**La orden de Dib se cumplió inmediatamente**

**En cuanto se abrió la puerta todos los soldados y oficiales presentes (Más de doscientos cincuenta) apuntaron sus armas hacia la puerta, entraron un grupo de ocho soldados de la resistencia en trajes de batalla Moebius 5.2 lo más avanzado en armaduras en la resistencia terrestre, en manos de un soldado capaz podían entablar combate parejo contra un soldado de élite irken, he incluso contra un invasor, pero los comandos irken eran otra historia, tenían un diseño muy parecido a las armaduras de marino Terran de "Star Craft" ya que los ingenieros a cargo eran fanáticos de la franquicia, pero la principal diferencia estaba en que la cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco blindado con metal vortiano y usaba cámaras blindadas que proyectaban imágenes y datos dentro del rango de visión del ocupante, esto con tal de mantener sus identidades en secreto de los irken y los civiles terrestres, para hacer más sencilla la infiltración. Junto a ellos entra Gek (al que apuntaron todas las armas), que estaba desarmado sin su Pack (Que estaba en la mano de un comando que sostenía una pistola de antimateria en la otra) Ni su capa y sombrero (Que no estaban por ninguna parte) además de venir esposado, pero no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Dib no sabía que pensar de aquello, nunca había visto al cazador en esa situación, pero mantenía distancia por precaución, aquel no era un irken cualquiera, se trataba del más peligroso en todo el universo, y no tenía idea de cómo había sido capturado, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad de llamar a Gaz para ver si podría extorsionarla, quedaría como el benevolente héroe de la Tierra, teniendo como prisionero al irken más peligroso de la historia**

—Contacten con la cubierta de"El Imperatore" —** Se cumplió la orden del comandante**

**En ese momento, se activó la pantalla, mostrando a Zim y Gaz flotando en la cubierta de mando **

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a llamar al todopoderoso Zim?! — **Preguntó el Irken, luego de esto se da cuenta de que su hijo está esposado detrás **—¡Gekline, escoria rebelde, suelten al hijo de Zim!, o si no… ¡Ahhhhhg! —** Alterado siendo detenido por un electrochoque dado por su esposa con una pata de araña de su pack **— ¡Avisenme antes de llamar para extorsionarnos, ahora estará alterado por un largo rato cuando despierte! — **Dijo la emperatriz, mas enojada que preocupada, mira bien la situación y se da cuenta de la expresión de Gek, solo había visto esa expresión una vez en su vida, el mismo día que su percepción de él cambió para siempre **—Gek, sé que te gusta jugar con tus presas, pero ¡Que no se metan con mi tranquilidad! ¿No ves que ahora tu padre pensará que de verdad estabas en peligro? — **Dijo Gaz regañando a Gek e ignorando a su hermano, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a decir nada antes de que el irken y la humana intervinieran**

**Dib se ofusca por haber sido ignorado, pero toma su semblante de burla**—Ehmm, Gaz ¿Que no entiendes que tu hijo está capturado por mí y que no tienes ninguna esperanza de salvarlo? De hecho estoy dispuesto a negociar y no matarlo, en cuyo caso se quedaría en "La Tierra" como mi prisionero, siguiendo con vida mientras los irken se vayan y no regresen—

**Gaz levanta una ceja y posteriormente toma su propio semblante de burla **—Pobre y tonto Dib, de cuantas cosas te pierdes cuando no miras atrás— **A sus oficiales**— No tengo tiempo que perder ¡Fin de la transmisión! — **En ese momento la transmisión se acaba y Dib se da cuenta de su error (Todo había sido orquestado por el almirante, hasta su captura) con su cara llena de pánico se da vuelta para ver al prisionero, que en ese momento exhibía una enorme y colmilluda sonrisa, el comandante no espera un segundo más y ordena**— ¡Dis…— **Pero no alcanza a terminar antes de que todas las luces se apaguen de golpe**—…paren— ** Sin siquiera diez milésimas de segundos sin luz empieza un tiroteo donde la única luz que se emitían eran los desintegradores y rifles lazer, Dib no pudo ni percatarse de que fue lo que pasó hasta que se volvieron a encender, solo para verse agarrado del cuello por Gek, cambió su mirada a la parte de arriba de las plataformas, solo para ver a todos sus soldados muertos, luego miró a "Trasero Palido" que yacía muerto en las manos de un comando que tenía la cabeza del general atravesada por su mano, justo en la zona del cerebro**

—Dime tío ¿Enserio creíste que me capturarían así?— **Dijo el almirante con su colmilluda y aterradora sonrisa que helaba la sangre del comandante, quien respondió con otra pregunta **—Pero ¿Cómo? — 

—Es simple— **Respondió el almirante**— No eres el único con comandos— **Dijo mientras otro de los mencionados le ponía su pack, el cual pasó a abrirse y ponerle su capa y sombrero**—Pueden quitarselos— **Se los quitan mostrando a** **sus verdaderos ocupantes, comandos irken cubiertos de sangre. Para Dib no fue difícil deducir que había pasado con sus comandos, entonces cambió su semblante a uno con ira y le dijo**

— ¡Veras el día que la resistencia te derrote, tú no durarás para siempre, te perseguirán y matarán destruirán a cada irken en el universo hasta que ya no quede nada de esa plaga! —

— Tal vez— **Contestó el almirante, antes de cambiar su tono a uno demoniaco que horrorizó a Dib **— ¡Pero tú no estarás ahí para verlo!— **Sentenció Gek antes de atravesar la cabeza de Dib con su mano, arrancando su cerebro intacto, cosa que solo Gek sabía hacer bien después de tantas prácticas y cráneos destrozados con restos de lo que alguna vez fueron cerebros, había entrenado mucho en el arte de sacar órganos de cuajo, y ahora metía el cerebro del caudillo terrestre en un contenedor que era llegado a él por uno de sus comandos, después de todo ello, "La Inmensa" y "El Victoria" aterrizaron afuera de la base rebelde, mientras el almirante y sus comandos salían de esta última, las compuertas de ambas naves se abrieron, saliendo de ellas varios soldados, oficiales y unidades Sir, seguidos de Nía y Lun, que habían visto todo desde las pantallas de sus naves, por una cámara escondida que llevaba gek en la coraza del pecho de su traje, la pequeña estaba más que emocionada, apenas llevaba poco tiempo de nacida y había visto al mayor y más brutal asesino en la historia irken en acción, aquel nivel de sadismo era simplemente fascinante para ella**

— ¡Eso fue increíble, eres el más grande asesino del que jamás supiera! — **Dijo, con estrellas en sus ojos, y con un aire de encantada, estaba absolutamente impresionada de aquel ser brutal, cosa que azuló un poco al almirante, aquello fue notado por lun**— ¿Estas bien Gek? tu cara se ve azul ¿Quieres que te revisen por si tuvieras fiebre? — **Preguntó el científico, percatándose del raro comportamiento de su hermano, el cazador solo carraspeó, mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad y dijo**— NNo, no será necesario, emm, bueno, ya que los rebeldes no serán una amenaza y la tienen difícil para escapar ¿Qué tal si organizamos una cacería? —

**Lun respondió**— MMM, no sería una mala idea, después de todo, podríamos celebrar a cierto nuevo miembro de la familia— **Ambos se quedan mirando a Nía que ahora estaba extrañada**

**Bueno, al fin terminé este capítulo, lamento la demora pero realmente pierdo la concentración al escribir y a veces no se me da, pero haré todo por terminar esta historia aunque me lleve la vida en ello, y se lo que muchos opinan "¿Por qué mataste a Dib?" o "¿Por qué murió tan pronto?" o "Dib es nustro héroe, lo amamos" pues jódanse ¡Odio a Dib! Pero ya, fuera de bromas, a mí en lo personal no me gustaba la idea de que ganara, y esta historia es como me habría gustado verla, pero si aún quieren ver a Dib, no se preocupen, en esta historia la muerte no será lo último, como se habrán percatado si vieron la serie original, y otro punto más que me gustaría aclarar, habrá ships tanto de mis Oc como de los originales (Como el Zagr), pero no esperen besos ni Lemon de parte de los Irken, veremos el amor desde un punto de vista diferente al humano, aunque en algunas cosas se asemeja, recuerden que los irken tal vez llevan eones reproduciéndose por clonación y el hecho de enamorarse puede deberse al defecto de Zim y los genes humanos de Gaz, sin embargo la historia no tendrá a Zim y Gaz como centro de atención si no que a sus hijos, pero una vez más no se preocupen por Dib, tampoco será su última aparición, bueno, muchas gracias por leer **


	8. La Temible, la matanza es evento social

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom y Johnen Vasquez**

**La Temible, la matanza es un evento social**

**Cubierta de "El Lard Nar"**

**Los soldados y oficiales de la resistencia estaban agitados, en ese momento Shloontapooxis bajó de una nave en el hangar del crucero, para dirigirse al puente, en el camino iba escoltado por soldados de asalto rebeldes, la almirante estaba impaciente**— ¿Cuánto más tardaran? ¡No ven que estoy harta de estar a oscuras! — **Las luces se restablecen rebelando el rostro de ojos púrpura de nada menos que una irken, y no cualquiera, se trataba de la mismísima Tak, la aspirante a invasor que nunca consiguió el trabajo, seguía del mismo tamaño que la primera vez que apareció en la serie, pues no usaba exoesqueleto como nuestro invasor favorito, ahí se da cuenta de la presencia del ser cónico **—Capitán ¿Trae noticias del comandante? —** Preguntó la ex aspirante a invasora**

—"Los Ojos Hinchados" ya no existen, el almirante Gek mató al comandante Palomilla y al general trasero pálido— **Reportó el capitán**

— ¡Le dije al inepto de Dib que saliera de ahí! ¡Ahora ya perdimos a toda la resistencia terrestre!— **La almirante se calma después de esa rabieta**— Bueno, yo misma se lo dije, en la lucha no hay lugar para los suicidas — **Terminó Tak**

—Hay más noticias almirante— **Interrumpió Shloontapooxis**

— ¡¿Qué?! — **Preguntó la irken llena de ira**

— Que cuando salía del planeta, dejé una cámara para ver lo que pasaría después de mi partida— **Respondió el ser cónico**

**Ve la grabación que Shloontapooxis envía a la pantalla de cubierta y ve desde el punto de vista de un minúsculo broche en el traje del comandante**

— ¡Veras el día que la resistencia te derrote, tú no durarás para siempre, te perseguirán y matarán destruirán a cada irken en el universo hasta que ya no quede nada de esa plaga! —

— Tal vez— **Contestó el almirante, antes de cambiar su tono a uno demoniaco que horrorizó a Tak **— ¡Pero tú no estarás ahí para verlo!—** Gek lleva su mano fuera de cámara, recibiendo una explosión de sangre, piel y huesos, trayendo de vuelta el cerebro intacto**

—Vaya, el cerebro intacto, y yo que creí que era imposible— **Dijo la almirante**

— ¡Si ¿No es increíble?! — **Dijo emocionado el capitán**

**La almirante se da cuenta antes de preguntar**—Espera un momento ¿Para que querría el cerebro intacto? —

**Ambos se quedan pensativos ante la escena, repitiéndola**— ¡Veras el día que la resistencia te derrote, tú no durarás para siempre, te perseguirán y matarán destruirán a cada irken en el universo hasta que ya no quede nada de esa plaga! — Tal vez— ** Se escucha una vez más el sonido del descuartizamiento**

—Debería ser trájico pero es demasiado genial, de nuevo— **Decía el ser cónico mientras repetían la grabación una y otra vez**

**Mientras tanto, en la Fortaleza de la ruina en "La Tierra"**

**Habían pasado tres semanas sofocando la rebelión, que sin sus cabezas no pudo sostenerse y perdió a Mil novecientos noventa y nueve millones novecientos noventa y nueve mil cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro efectivos, quedando solo los mejores seiscientos diez y seis como presa para el evento. Los almirantes Gek, Lun y Nía estaban preparando a la guardia para recibir a todos los altos mandos de Irk, el escenario sobre el que estaban era diez veces más grande que el de la antigua "Conventia", igualmente la pantalla. Todos llevaban sus ropas de siempre, pues para los irken no existía el concepto del traje de gala, Nía no desconocía estos eventos ya que históricamente hay registro de ellos a causa de que los más altos y su gusto por lucirse trayendo buenas presas, como rebeldes en extremo peligrosos. La pequeña no temía a los débiles humanos, en este tiempo Gek la había estado entrenando, además de que Lun subió a su pack la programación de combate y el uso de todo el armamento irken, por lo que estaba ansiosa por probar sus habilidades en seres vivos, objetivos en movimiento capaces de matar **

— ¿Estás lista? Vendrá todo el alto mando de la armada, nuestros padres y los cerebros de control, aunque estos últimos se manifestarán por unidades Sir— **Le dice el cazador señalando un montón de unidades Sir, en pedestales esperando a sus ocupantes**

—Sí, pero parece que no habrán suficientes vehículos — **Observó la pequeña irken**

**Lun la miró antes de decir**—Según parece, no han actualizado la información sobre los eventos sociales—

— ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado? — **Preguntó la historiadora**

**El almirante de ropas negras pone su mano detrás de su nuca antes de responder**— Bueno, desde que mamá y papá están a cargo incluyeron una regla para las cacerías, tienen que ser en pareja, para que no pensaran que era trampa que fueran ellos dos, ya sabes, conveniencia—

**Esto tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña, que no se esperaba esta regla, no parecía propia de los Irken, sino más bien de los humanos, cuyas costumbres estaban registradas en su pack por las memorias de Gaz, las cuales eran más acertadas que las de Zim en cuanto a costumbres humanas, de hecho le pareció muy gracioso pensar que su padre veía al débil FBI como un poderoso organismo destinado a combatir extraterrestres, cuando su jurisdicción era más que nada perseguir delitos y crímenes humanos según la información dada por su abuelo en su pack**

**Gek vio que Nía estaba pensativa así que le dijo **—Si quieres yo te acompaño esta vez—

**La pequeña se azuló **— Ssi, está bién—

**En ese momento llegan Zim, Gaz, Bel y los antiguos invasores, que ahora formaban parte de los altos mandos, a falta de cerebros de control para gobernar a nivel planetario, estos eran el antiguo cuerpo de invasores que habían participado de la "Operación Ruina inevitable, parte 2"**

**Gek se acerca de nuevo a Lun**— Oye ¿Por qué no aprovechas de cazar con Bel? No se ven en persona desde hace tiempo ¿No?

**Esto puso algo nervioso al irken científico, Lun y Bel siempre estaban conectados holográficamente, uno al lado del otro en sus respectivas cubiertas, aunque no era en persona, si era significativo para ambos, a lo que se debía su perfecta sincronía, pero no habían estado juntos en persona desde que nacieron, siempre que se hacían eventos sociales Lun encontraba excusas para no hablar con su gemela, ya que hablar con ella en persona lo hacía tener una sensación extraña y muy incómoda, siempre ponía alguna escusa como ir con Gek o tener que encargarse de una emergencia por la que no podía estar presente, de hecho cuando nació Nía, la resistencia de "La Tierra" no parecía representar una gran amenaza (Aún no sabía de la existencia de la flota rebelde), por lo que podría haber partido a Irk según tenía entendido, pero aquello también fue bastante oportuno, pues así se darían cuenta de la verdadera amenaza que había ocurrido**

**Lun no sabía qué hacer, pero tardó en reaccionar, ya que él era quien tenía que dar inicio al evento y los cerebros de control ya estaban tomando sus lugares en las unidades Sir, la transmisión universal estaba por comenzar y todos los planetas conquistados y el mismo Irk verían el evento deportivo social, la "MMMMDCCCLXII Cacería de Rebeldes del Imperio Irken" esta se hacía cada año galáctico estándar, pero en fechas estelares diferentes debido a que dependía de la sofocación de rebeliones y evento importantes que sucedieran ese año, este en especial se daría además inicio a la operación ruina inevitable parte cuatro**

**Lun se ubica al frente de Gek y Nía antes de hablar**— ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a "La Cuatro Mil Ochocientos Sesenta y Dos Cacería Anual de Rebeldes del Imperio Irken", todos los altos mandos están reunidos en aquí en "La Fortaleza de la Ruina", sede del poder local de "La Tierra", en esta ocasión celebráremos a la nueva almirante! —**Señalando a Nía**— ¡Y el inicio de la "Operación Ruina Inevitable Parte IV"! — **Dicho esto, Lun chasquea los dedos, haciendo que se mostrara el mapa del universo, diez veces más grande que el que habían mostrado los antiguos más altos para "Operación ruina inevitable parte 2", ahí se mostraban las imágenes de "Se busca" de los rebeldes confirmados de "La Tierra", que eran seiscientos diez y seis, cuyas recompensas iban desde los 500 puntos (A nombre de un hombre de cuarenta años con la boca llena de pegamento a nombre de Glue Guy), hasta los cincuenta mil (A nombre de una mujer con un parche en el ojo llamada Zita)**— ¡Esta es la tabla de puntajes disponibles! ¡Pero aquí viene lo bueno! ¡El éxito de esta cacería tendrá una recompensa para la pareja ganadora! ¡El derecho a decidir el destino del primer planeta a conquistar! ¡Ahora todos busquen una pareja! ¡Tienen cinco minutos para elegirla mientras vamos a comerciales! — **Las transmisiones se fueron a comerciales mientras lun salía flotando del escenario para acercarse a Bel, pero cuando iba a decir algo se petrifica en su posición, ahí es cuando la hembra se da cuenta de que su gemelo está frente a ella**

—Lun, no te veía en persona desde hace tiempo— **Dijo la almirante, haciendo que su hermano se petrifique y se quede azulado**

—Ahd, dhab, es, es, es— **Balbuceó el irken peli morado, haciendo que Bel se preocupara por él**

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo azul ¿No tendrás fiebre? — **Interrogó la gemela antes de escanearlo**

**Gaz había visto la situación y se dio vuelta para ver que Gek y Nía parecían estar muy "Cómodos" uno al lado del otro, poco más y juraría que se tomaban de las manos, y comenzó a sospechar que algo pasaba entre sus hijos clones, mientras que su compañero de vida estaba enfocado en asuntos que según él eran "Más importantes"** — Empezaré con ese "Estúpido Chico pegamento" solo para entretenerme un rato— **Gaz rodó los ojos antes de volver a su reflexión**

**Bel estaba preocupada por su gemelo antes de darse cuenta de sus otros dos hermanos, así que subió flotando al escenario, llegando a Nía para abrazarla, la pequeña no sabía que significaba aquel gesto de su hermana, había cosas que a Gaz simplemente no le interesaba recordar, entre ellas estaban las demostraciones de afecto humano, cosa que bel si conocía por su abuelo, que recibía usualmente a su nieta de esa forma debido a que era la más cariñosa de los tres **

— Dime pequeña ¿Irías conmigo esta cacería? — **Preguntó la hembra más alta de la familia**

— Pero, Gek me dijo que me acompañaría— **Respondió la pequeña**

—Hay, por favor, tu siempre estás con Gek y ambos han estado con Lun tres semanas, debo poder pasar algo de mi tiempo contigo ¿No? — **Insistió la almirante**

— Bueno, creo que sería buena idea, no han estado juntas desde que naciste— **Respondió el cazador**

— Bbien, creo que será un placer cazar juntas— **Respondió algo nerviosa la historiadora **

**Gek se dirigió hacia Lun para que se des petrificara y tomara su lugar en el escenario, cosa que logró, aunque algo desilusionado por no haber podido hablar con Bel, entonces retomo su semblante de presentador**

— ¡Ahora, las parejas están definidas! — **La pantalla mostraba** **las parejas, Zim y Gaz, Lun y Gek, Nía y Bel, Vesícula y Skoodge, Tenn y Zee, básicamente todos los demás eran invasor con invasor, cerebro con cerebro, Gir y Mini alce, e incluso los padres robot de zim**

— Recuérdame, por qué no destrocé a tus padres robot— **Dijo Gaz, que le irritaba ver a esos dos como parte del alto mando**

— Porque les debía un cargo después de que perdí un juego de poker contra ellos y amenazaron con exprimirme si no cumplía, era eso o darle un cargo como cerebro de control a computadora para que me ayudara a ganar— **Se justificó el todopoderoso **

**(Créditos Yoari Dank) **— ¡Eres un idiota Zim! — **Dijo Gaz, lanzándole una fiera mirada al**** irken**

— ¡Recuerden las reglas, solo es válido si el cuerpo está reconocible y llega al menos el 75%! ¡No pueden matar a otro cazador! ¡Y si su pareja muere, será ejecutado! — **Dijo para terminar con una tétrica mirada**

— ¡Todos a sus vehículos! ¡Que empiece la cacería!—** Terminó Lun, dando inicio al evento más grande del año**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste, la verdad no sé si esto les paresca que cumpla con la calidad usual, o tal vez crean que la haya bajado, pero como dije en el primer capítulo, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, hasta pronto**


End file.
